A Meeting at Madame Malkin's
by DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: What if students attended Hogwarts at 14, like a regular high school freshman. What if Harry and Draco had started out on the right foot. What if Draco harboured romantic feelings for Harry. What if first encounters and impression made all of the difference. This is my submission for the Ilvormorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Monthly Challenge. Please review and enjoy.


Ilvormorny Monthly Challenge

Draco's P.O.V

Madame Malkin's was cheery as always; if getting pricked and poked here and there was cheery. Mother was out looking at wands meanwhile father was in some shop down knockturn Alley. So here I am, getting my robe fittings all alone.

It's not a rare occasion to be left by myself; my thoughts wander off to every time it's happened. Let's jut say I'm closer to my house elf than I am to my own parents.

My train of thought is interrupted by the font door being opened, it squeaked and squacked with old age. I look over to see who'll be joining me on the pedestals and see a boy- around my age. His hair was as dark as raven feathers; and he had iris's made of emeralds. His eye's shone bright with fascination and intrigue.

His shoulders were small; they were connected to frail arms. He was obviously malnourished and scrawny. But he was attractive nonetheless- beautiful even.

"Here for Hogwarts robes as well?" Madame asks.

"Yes," The boy says nervously. I'm beginning to think he's muggleborn- that would be truly unfortunate because then we could never be together.

He slowly walks over to the pedestal next to my own.

I race my hand out, "Hello, I'm Draco, and you are?"

He takes my hand with a loose grasp, "Harry," he replies.

"Do you know what house you're going into?" I question.

"What House?" I'm almost certain that this boy is muggleborn.

"Well there are four Hogwarts houses; each old students with different morals and traits," I explain, "I'm going to be a Slytherin."

"What's a Slytherin?" He makes a very confused face; which I find extremely adorable. The way his nose scrunches and the way his eyebrows furrow together- completely and utterly adorable.

"It's the house of the Ambitious and the Cunning," I reply confidently.

"Well what are the other houses like," his questions become deeper as his fascination and curiosity grows.

"Well there's Ravenclaw; they're practically genius's but don't tell them I've said that. Father would crucify me," I drag on, "Then there's Hufflepuff; they're kind and Loyal and smart in their own way."

His expression changes with every different house explanation.

"Lastly there Griffindor," My tone is sarcastic, "House of the brave and chivalrous." I'm talking with my hands gesturing and exaggerating every word.

"I think Griffindor sounds wonderful," he says in awe.

"Are you daft," I shout, moving at the wrong time and getting a pin up my arse, "OW."

"What do you mean," he cries, exasperated.

"I'm wondering what type of stupidity has possessed you to think that Griffindor is a suitable house for you."

"Pardon." he stares; confused once agin.

"I said that Griffindor isn't a suitable house," I say trying to cover my slip up.

"No you said that Griffindor is not a suite house for me," he says slowly, as if I don't understand.

"No I didn't," I bellowed back way too quickly.

"You're done Pumpkin," Madam says kindly while patting my back. I run into the change room with bright, burning, red cheeks and change quickly. I shuffle out of the shop to go meet father at Flourish and Blotts; passing Harry without looking into his eyes. However Catch a glimpse of his forehead; a lightning bolt shaped scar peking through silky, black fringe. Realization had swiftly eased over me- I had just Met Harry Potter.

 **In Flourish and Blotts**

"Father, Father," I say attempting to get his attention.

"Draco would you be quiet," he snaps at me.

"Well I just wanted to tell you something important; but if you don' want to listen."

"What is it Draco," he huffs while dropping a bunch of books into my unsuspecting arms.

"While I was in Madame Malkins I met Harry Potter," I smirk.

"The boy-who-lived Harry Potter?"

"Scar and all Father, he's even better in person," I drawl on, "His hair is so messed up but in a wonderful way; and his eyes glow lie precious gems."

My father turns in my direction, "Draco, if I didn't know better I'd say you fancy the boy."

"Of course not!" My cheeks burning once again.

"Lucius, Draco," My mother leans over kissing my cheek gently, "How was the robe fittings?"

A smile creeps onto my face as soon as Harry comes back to mind, "I met Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, that's wonderful," she coos.

"It is; he's excellent and very kind, although he has a short temper," I grin.

"Draco, do you fancy the boy?" she asks kindly.

"Father says I do but I don't believe him," I reply sternly.

"Honey," she explains gently, "you know we love you either way."

"I know."

 **On the Hogwarts Train**

"Goodbye Draco," waves my mother.

"Bye mother," I wave back, turning to Pansy.

"Mother has been smothering me since I met Harry," I explain to her.

"Smothering, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I exclaim, "she won't leave me alone; always asking questions."

"Dray, I'm sure it's not that bad," she drawls.

"It's not bad Pansy," I drawl, "It's terrible."

"Stop whining."

"i refuse to stop," a flash of black causes my gaze to shift over to the compartment next to my own.

"Draco, Draco," Pansy shouts, waving her Han in front of my face.

"What," I snap.

"Nothing, you were just drifting off," she says nervously, "so what is she asking about Potter?"

"Nothing important," I mumble; my cheeks turning a vibrant shade red.

"Is Draco blushing," she exaggerates.

"No," I say while blushing mad.

"No seriously, what is she asking about?"

"SheaskswhetherIlikehimornot," I yelp out super quickly.

"Pardon, slower please," Pansy drags out the woe word slower.

I take a deep breath, "She. Asks. Whether. I. Like. Him. Or. Not."

My best friends face becomes unreadable for a moment or two. Sh displayed a mixture of emotions including anger, sadness and confusion. Confusion being the dominant one.

"Do you like him; like that," she questions nervously.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then yes," I reply, easily; as if liking Potter was a second nature.

"ok."

Awkward silence overcame us, like a whale swallowing a school of krill.

"soo, you're into Potter?" she drags on; breaking the silence.

"I thought we've already been through this," I shout, exasperated, "Yes I'm into Potter."

"You like me," a new voice says quietly.

I turn my back to look at Harry, his midnight war ruffled adorably. Grass green eyes pierce my soul through wire glasses. I stare incredulously at him, unmoving, unwavering.

"You like me," he repeats slightly louder this time.

"And if I do."

"I'd do this."

Soft lips crash onto my own, briefly, but sparks and fireworks erupt from both of our bodies. he pulls away; I, for one, am to shocked to speak. He's rendered me speechless, he has from the start.

"What was that for," I whisper.

"It was because I like you too," soft breath heats my lips from a small distance.

 **The Sorting Ceremony**

"Alright students," Proffessor McGonagoll began, "Once your seated on the stool the hat will be placed upon your head, after you're sorted you will sit with your house; everyone understand."

"Yes Professor," we all chant.

"Abbott, Hannah," she calls.

 _HUFFLEPUFF_

The list slowly drags on, until my name is called.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The hat is slowly and carefully lowered onto my head. I never thought the hat would physically speak to me but I guess I was wrong.

 _AHHHHH, Another Malfoy_

 _Definitely Smart,_

 _I see Brave things in your Future,_

 _and lastly your hear5t is filled with a Great Love;_

 _For the Chosen One_

 ** _Slytherin_**

The hat shouts very loudly, I'm soon ushered over to my table. Pansy calls me over and pats an empty space on the bench next to her.

"Wow, you're a Slytherin; such a shocker," sh says in a sarcastic tone.

"Potter, Harry."

Snickers and whisper can be heard, many utter things such as "Harry potter's in our year?"

Nothing shocks me Moree then the fact the he likes me back, and that we're together and happy.

Once the hat is on my beloved's head it's another twenty minutes before it speaks again.

 **Griffindor**

I'm conflicted on what to feel; whether I should be happy he's sorted or if I should be sad that he's not with me. Him being a Griffindor will- however- not change my feelings, because he's my happiness, my everything, my world revolves around him.

When he's seated he turns, smiles at me with all of the love he can muster.

 **Slytherin common room**

Pansy and I were sitting in the common room, enjoying some tea when a door opens and disrupts our comfortable silence. I notice Pansy nod to the intruder.

Suddenly I feel warm, tan arms slip around my shoulders; holding me in place; letting the feeling of love and home taking over.

"Hello love," he drawls out. I smile, mulling over my new nickname.

"Hello to you too," I scooch over, making room for him on the couch.

"So this is what it's like to be a Slytherin," he says while gesturing to the luxurious extent of the room.

"It's quite nice actually," I laugh.

"If I would have known this I would have persuaded the hat to put me in here."  
"Why didn't you," I say with a serious tone.

"I let the hat decide, I didn't want an unfair advantage," Harry explains in a soothing voice.

"Ok," I speak out.

He leans down, kissing my jaw softly and calmly; in a loving manner. I gently run my fingers over his cheeks, down his jawline; I carefully carress his bottom lip with my thumb, feeling it's softness.

His lips are full, soft, and kissable. They're heavenly compared to my peeling and chapped ones. We sit, staring at each others lips, then back to each others eyes. His are green like grass, fresh, healthy, summer grass.

While mine are a cold, steely grey; making me seem cold and unapproachable. Although to Harry, they seem like warm molten happiness. Staring into Harry's eyes allow me to see all of the emotions he can harbour. Pain. Love. Happiness.

Suddenly he presses his lips onto my own, pouring all of his emotions into the chaste kiss. Ot's passionate, but interrupted by Pansy.

"Ewww," she screeches, the sound is followed by multiple mock gagging sounds.

We pull apart; facing her with looks and glares stating that we don't care.

"Well Pansy," I begin, "Did I ever complain when you were sucking Blaise's lips off."

"I did not," she protests.

"Oh yes you did."

"Whatever," she quickly gulps down the rest of her tea, stands up and slowly walks up the stairs to her dormitory. I turn back to my boyfriend.

"Hello Mr. Potter," I say smirking.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy."

"Are you going back to your common room soon?" I question while tangling my fingers into his silky, raven hair,

"I have to go back, you know that."

"What if I don't want you too?" I begin to pull on his hair lightly and in a non painful way.

"Where else will I sleep?" he exclaims smugly. He's smirking knowing exactly where he could stay.

"You could always sleep in my bed," I explain while dragging my fingers down his neck and onto his firm chest. I can feel his heart beat between my filangies, sending tingle and shivers up my spine; making my heart beat faster than it should.

At this point I'm on his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist; my hands resting on his firm pectorals.

"Hold on tight," he whisper yells.

He stands up running up the staircase. I cling onto him like a koala hanging on a tree. If you hadn't caught on yet, Slytherin dorms only house one occupant, therefor I live alone. Once he got the door open he flung me onto the fluffy, soft comforter.

"Hey, I need pajamas," I whine.

He grabs a flannel pair from the drawer for himself and I; pulls them onto his hips, hanging low. Harry carefully crawls into bed. Laying an arm protectively around my waist; shooing off nightmares before they can come into view. I knew from today and onward, that I was going to love this boy forever and **Always.**

A/N Hey Guys, I'm still working on EADCL so don't worry I shall up date soon. This chapter is for Ilvormorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Monthly Challenge. I enjoy constructive criticism as well as reviews and favourites. Thanks guys; Enjoy.


End file.
